middleearth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tauriel
Tauriel is the other protagonist of The Hobbit, the series' leading female and Kíli's love interest. Tauriel was a Captain of the Mirkwood Guard until she met Kili and fell in love with said dwarf. There is a love triangle sublot between her, Kili and Legolas for the Prince is also in love with her. It is unknown what became of her after the Battle of the Five Armies. She possibly died of a broken heart, returned to Mirkwood, or traveled to the Undying Lands with the other Elves. Background Information Not much of Tauriel's past is mentioned. Her parents were killed by Orcs when she was really young. She was cared for by Thranduil. In that age, she befriended Legolas and became Captain of the Guard, and was protected and favored by Legolas' father (The Desolation of Smaug). Personality Tauriel is a kindhearted individual and is no damsel-in-distress. She can take care of herself and doesn't need any knight to come to her rescue. The spiders attacking her and Kili she does not need his help to save her. The only time that she is a damsel in distress is when Kili saved her. She has been selfless, brave and true. Tauriel can pick up a fight and prefers to be on the outside defending Middle-earth while Thranduil just wants isolationism Kill spiders from reaching to other lands by killing them at their source of Dol Guldur. She also left Mirkwood and gave a monologue about ignoring the rest of the world and that they should not hide within their walls. She was caring to Kíli, the dwarf who loved her and who she loved back. She has the courage to stand for what she believes in and willing to let her life out on the line to save someone. Tauriel is vengeful and coldblooded when someone takes away a person she loves When Kíli was killed, Tauriel grows angry and attempted to avenge his death by attacking Bolg. Her friends and family are very dear to her, seeing she attacked the Orc almost going to kill Legolas during the ambush of Mirkwood. She is also impulsive and reckless due to being only six-hundred years old. Physical Appearance Tauriel has long, red hair. Her eyes are brown. She has fair skin and high cheekbones. She is also very beautiful. Tauriel also wears brown leggings, brown boots and green long coat. She had a blue-green tunic underneath it and also brown braces on her wrists. Paraphernalia Weapons Tauriel owns a bow and arrow and dual daggers. Possessions *'Kíli's runestone': Kíli gave her the runestone when he departs to Erebor Powers and Abilities Archery: Tauriel is skilled at archery, as she can shoot from long distances and even intercepted one of the Orc's arrows with her own. Skilled fighter: In addition, Tauriel is a skilled fighter. Elf magic: Tauriel possessed magic, as she was able to chant Elven words that healed Kíli completely of Morgul poison. Roles The Hobbit The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Tauriel, 600 years old is the Captain of the Guard. One day, thirteen dwarves were running away from the Spiders. The Elves save the dwarves yet capture them at the same time. When the dwarf Prince, Kíli was chased by a spider, Tauriel, refused to hand him a weapon and kill the spiders, saving Prince Kíli. Thorin and their other companions were unable to evade capture., except one named Bilbo Baggins, who was invisible due to the One Ring. Kíli says he thinks that she should look down his trousers, and she replied with "or nothing." She turns away and becomes charmed by Kíli, thinking him quite tall for a dwarf before walking away nonchalantly from Legolas. Summoned by Thranduil Tauriel reports that Spiders are coming down from Dol Guldor and fears they will spread to other lands, but that is not King Thranduil's concern. Thranduil says that Legolas has (possibly) become taken in and fond of her. Tauriel is later on guard duty when she stopped at Kíli's cell. They bond over their lives a culture of the course of his stay there, by seeing the stone in his hand, unaware that Legolas is watching them. After the alarms sound, Tauriel demands where the Keeper of the Keys is. She walks on them sleeping on the job and Bilbo falls into the trap door. The Orcs ambush the Elven city of Mirkwood and Tauriel fights Orcs. She hears Kili gets shot with an arrow and is distracted briefly before fighting. When an Orc is about to kill Legolas, she comes up and defeats the Orc, almost about to kill it, but Legolas spares his life by saying that they keep him alive. Tauriel is present during the interrogation of Narzug, the orc Tauriel and Legolas captured recently. She is close enough to killing the Orc until Thranduil yells for her to leave before doing anything rash. Tauriel later sneaks out of Mirkwood to go help Thorin and Company because of her love of Kili. First, she fears an Orc is on her trail. Tauriel turns and threatens her friend with an arrow and bow. Legolas tells Tauriel that he knew she could not do this alone. She knew Legolas would come due to their friendship with each other. After Thorin, Bilbo and the rest of their companions leave for the Lonely Mountain, Tauriel came just in time when Orcs attacked Bard's family and the four remaining dwarves. After they rid themselves of the Orcs, Tauriel later saw Kili was suffer. She was conflicted whether to heal Kíli or fallow Legolas. After Bofur returns with a weed, she explains that she is going to save Kíli with assistance of Bard's daughters, and the dwarves, Tauriel later heals Kíli's wound through healing his leg filled with poison. Kíli later announces his feelings for Tauriel for her, and she is wordless at what to say. Then the dragon escaped the Mountain to wreak vengeance on Lake-town. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Tauriel watches in horror as the town is readying to evacuate before Smaug comes and destroys them all. Bain insists they don't leave until his father comes back, but Tauriel reminds him that his sisters will die if they don't leave without him. Unknown to them, Bard is locked up in a prison cell in the jail. Tauriel, Óin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda manage to leave their home before Smaug comes. After Kili sees that Bard almost to the dragon, Tauriel says there's no way in killing it. When Bain leaves, she refuses to turn the boat around as they cannot go back for him. Smaug is then suddenly shot dead. As Kili and the dwarves depart for the Lonely Mountain, Kili asks Tauriel to come with them to Erebor. Tauriel says she can't as Kili must be with his family. He admits he loves her, but she can't do the same because Legolas returns by the time she's about to say something. Before Kili leaves, he gives Tauriel his mother's talisman, shocking her as Kili would leave it behind. Legolas confides in Tauriel that he has fallowed Bolg, and says he is son of Azog the Defiler. To Tauriel's horror, the Orcs bear the marks from Mount Gundabad. A messenger from Mirkwood, Elros, returns and says that Legolas is being summoned by Thranduil, but to their shocks, Tauriel has been banished from Mirkwood. Legolas refuses and Tauriel leaves with him to Mount Gundabad. The elves stake out near Gundabad and decide to lay low until night falls. Legolas tells Tauriel of his mother, the Queen of Mirkwood and that there is no grave for her son to grieve. As Bolg immerges, and bats flying over them, Legolas realizes that Bolg is leading a second army. They both run to tell the others, but Legolas fears they are already late. Legolas and Tauriel manage to arrive before the second army comes in. The elf prince reveals to Gandalf the Grey that the second army is coming in from the North. Azog plans to waylay the Dwarves and leading Thorin into a trap. Tauriel heard the hobbit Bilbo Baggins realize that the dwarves were in Ravenhill, as was Kíli among them. Legolas accompanies Tauriel out to Ravenhill. She sees Kili attacked by Orcs and engages Bolg herself. The prince sacrifices himself to save Tauriel and she watches him die in front of her eyes. She returns Kíli's stone and kisses his dead lips, showing she loved him. After that, Tauriel disappears and her fate is unknown. Relationships Gallery Quotes Trivia Tauriel is created for the film to give Kili a love interest in the film. She does not appear at all in the book. She is simply younger than Legolas because he was born approximately in TA 87 and she was born around TA 2300 to 2341. Her name translates to "Forest maiden" or "daughter of the Forest" Appearances Films The Hobbit * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Video Games * LEGO The Hobbit References